A vehicle opening-closing body like a power window needs to be put under a brake device, or the window (opening-closing body) supposed to be stopped can move in an opening-closing direction. In other words, the opening-closing body even at rest can move against the intention of an operator, such as a driver, due to external force or its own weight. Both power supply terminals of the driving motor of the power window or the like are then conventionally short-circuited to forma closed loop and put a brake on the opening-closing body by counter electromotive force of the motor. An unintended opening-closing operation of the window or the like from the stopped position is prevented by the brake torque.